


Run away with me

by Listenallnight



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fix-It, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listenallnight/pseuds/Listenallnight
Summary: This is what the fandom wanted.





	Run away with me

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism apperciated.

A/N: I started writing this immediately after the finale

 

“It's beautiful,” Eve said, taking in her surroundings. Why did she come to Rome? She could see Villanelle ahead of her. Oh. Eve looked towards the sky. Now would be the perfect time to reflect wouldn’t it? No one else was around. Villanelle was here, but Eve did not really care right now. She cared about Villanelle. She really did. She just needed this moment to herself right now. So much had happened. The way Raymond was choking Villanelle… all she felt was rage. It coursed through her. It coursed through the axe when she picked it up.

 

“What do you want for dinner?” Villanelle asked, turning around and stopping to look at Eve. Eve looked at her for a few moments. Of course Villanelle would be thinking of food after what they just did. Though, it definitely was not Villanelle's first time doing this.

 

“How about spaghetti?” Eve suggested. A wide grin spread across the assassin's face. Villanelle continued to walk backwards.

 

“I was thinking we could go to Alaska. We could get a cabin. I could cook spaghetti. I have plenty of money so you won’t have to worry,” Villanelle said.

 

Eve stopped and looked across the water. 

 

“Ok.” Eve agreed. It was Villanelle's turn to stop. She came over to Eve, running a hand along her arm.

 

“We can be normal,” Villanelle told her. Eve was about to say something, but she just kept quiet. Might as well just let Villanelle keep the lead now. Eve had no idea what she was doing.

 

“Follow me,” Villanelle said, heading towards a different section of the ruins. Eve followed.

 

Eve had frozen when she saw it. The tiny little gun sitting in Villanelle’s hand as she smiled up at the ruins. A flood of emotions went through Eve. 

 

“You had a gun this whole time?” Eve hadn't quite shouted, but the anger in her voice was evident.

 

“You had everything under control,” Villanelle defended. Eve could laugh. Villanelle couldn't possibly by serious? Could she?

 

“You could have killed him yourself! You just wanted me to do it!”

 

“I wanted you to feel what it was like,” Villanelle said.

 

“What did you think? That we were going to be like Bonnie and Clyde? Run away together?” Eve was shouting at this point and Villanelle just kept getting closer.

 

“I love you.” Villanelle said.

 

Eve shook her head.

 

“No,” Eve responded.

 

“I do. I love you. You're mine… you're mine!” Villanelle was too close now. Eve could feel Villanelle's breath against hers.

 

“You wanted me to become like you. Now I'm not afraid of anything. This is what you wanted,” Eve told her.

 

Villanelle seemed to be staring into her soul. Eve might have just lied to herself and Villanelle. Not like she could lie to Villanelle anyway. 

 

“This is what you wanted,” Villanelle said, placing a finger under Eve's chin. Was it what she really wanted? Her mind flashed her back to a kitchen. Sheperd's pie. That damn dress that made her feel sexy for the first time in a while. The way Villanelle had complimented her body. Paris. The immediate regret. The flowers. The same kitchen. Agreeing to give her anything she wanted. This mission in Rome. 

 

Eve reached out a hand to Villanelle's cheek. What was she doing? Villanelle had just manipulated her into killing somebody. She just killed somebody and she said ok to running away to Alaska. Eve rested her forehead against Villanelle's and closed her eyes.

 

“I should've listened to Kenny, but I didn't. I should have listened to Niko. I should have listened to anybody who warned me about you, but I didn't. I can't when it comes to you,” Eve's voice was cracking. Villanelle didn't say a word. She didn't let out a single sound. Eve pulled away, her back facing Villanelle.

 

“I’ve lost so much because of you. I lost my job. I lost my best friend. I lost my husband, but when I'm with you, I don't care. Why don't I care?” Eve was breaking down at this point. The sound of sobs bouncing around the empty ruins. She felt a hand rubbing circles on her back. 

 

“It's going to be okay,” Villanelle whispered. Eve whipped around.

 

“Is it? Is it really going to be okay?” Eve said, a tear running down her cheek. She turned away again. 

 

Villanelle grabbed Eve's arm for what seemed to be the hundredth time today and made her face her. 

 

“I promise it's going to be okay. You're mine. I love you,” Villanelle said.

 

“You don't even know what love is,” Eve argued. Villanelle let out a laugh.

 

“You know I was not lying in the apartment or whatever you thought I was doing to you,” Villanelle said.

 

“How am I supposed to believe that?” Eve asked. Villanelle ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

 

“Amsterdam,” Villanelle said. Eve seemed to still.

 

“What about Amsterdam?” Eve said.

 

“You didn't come. I guess you didn’t like my postcard or something,” Villanelle said. Eve turned around.

 

“You sent a postcard?” Eve asked. 

 

“You didn't get my postcard?” Villanelle asked.

 

“Wait. What does a postcard and Amsterdam have to deal with you thinking that you love me?” Eve asked. Villanelle nodded.

 

“Right. Well, I was pretty angry that you didn't come to Amsterdam. Anger I know well. I know you know that too. So imagine my surprise when I started to feeling something else. There was this aching in my heart. For the first time I was… I was hurt? I ended up doing some drugs, ended up in a club, choked some girl, and cried in front of a mirror. I cried over you. I couldn't believe it. I never even cried over Anna,” Villanelle said. Eve was back in front of her now. 

 

Villanelle had to admit that she was really tired of this pushing and pulling thing they were doing right now. For once in her life, she knew that she had to be patient right now. Eve was going to make up for Paris and this was going to be now.

 

“You're lying,” Eve had let out shakily.

 

“Eve, I think we both know that's not true,” Villanelle said. Eve put her hand on Villanelle's cheek. Villanelle closed her eyes, letting herself lean into Eve's touch.

 

“I'm just so scared,” Eve said, retracting her hand. Villanelle grabbed it. She wasn't going to let Eve do this again. They were going to do this now. Villanelle kept Eve's hand in hers.

 

Villanelle began to lean in. Eve wasn't pulling away. A good sign. Villanelle stopped when she realized Eve wasn't leaning in too. Villanelle pulled away. Eve had to initiate it. Patience. Patience. Oksana would have just given in by now. She would have just kissed probably when Eve was yelling at her earlier. She was different now. Grown up and she wasn't going to make the same mistakes with Eve that she did with Anna.

 

“What the hell,” She heard Eve mutter. She then felt lips on hers. Villanelle took this opportunity to put her hands in Eve's amazing hair. It felt amazing in her fingers. The brown curls. Villanelle could mean. She had to focus on this, though. This was way more important. 

 

Eve was hers.


End file.
